Could It Be
by anim3angel143
Summary: My brain was telling me to smile, give him a hug, and say “I'm so happy for you”. Instead, I got up, told him he was making the biggest mistake of his life...what have I done now? RxR warning: extreme corniness InuKag 4eva


**Could It Be**

Copywrite: Rumiko Takahashi

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha. It's owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Author's Note: extreme cornyness

P.S.- This here is in perspective of Kagome.

b Could It Be /b 

Here I am, walking down the same hallway that I've walked on a million times before. Out of the four years I've been here at Takahashi high, I've never noticed how many things go on here. So many familiar faces and so many cherished memories flash before me as I continue to walk towards my destination. This should be one of the happiest months of my life. Why? It's the last month of what were " the best years of my life." That's right, if you haven't already figured it out it's the last month of my senior year in high school. I should be thrilled, I should be capturing everyone of those Kodak moments, but for some reason I'm not. I pass all of them in the hallways, in the classrooms. All those people who have played a role in one of my many life journeys. I see them, they smile, and then I smile. Right after I pass, the smile disappears from my face and I'm overwhelmed with an unknown emotion. I still can't figure out what's bothering me. Maybe I'll figure it out during the assembly this morning.

I turn the corner and meet with one of my best friends, Sango. She turns to me and gives me one of her " I know there's something wrong" look. I smile at her and just point to the cafeteria doors. She shrugs it off, but I know she'll bother me about it later when I go to her place. I'll worry about that later. We enter the cafeteria, and head towards are usual spot. As usual, there are my other friends. There's Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Naomi, and Felicity. It's amazing how close people can get. How just finding out you have one thing in common, can strike the beginning of a life long friendship. Inuyasha and me have known each other forever. I met him in preschool. I spilt my apple juice everywhere, and I'll never forget how he helped me clean it up and gave me his juice. It was a kind of stupid way to meet someone, but we both like apple juice. One thing led to another and before you know it, I'm right here, in my high school cafeteria sitting beside my best friend. I smirk, and he turns to look at me. " What is it?" he asks. I never noticed it before, but he does have the most unique shade of eyes. There an amber shade, something you don't see everyday. Yet again, you hardly meet anyone with doggy like ears, and long silver hair. But that's the way he is, and who am I to change him? " I was just remembering the day we met." I replied. He stared at me with his usually " You're crazy" look. " What? It's funny." I said. " It was like 16 years ago, how many stupid moments have we had since then?" he laughed. We stopped because a screeching noise had caught our attention. I guess you could say that was the principal's way of catching everyone's eye while at the same time saving his voice. I sat there, my mind in its own virtual reality. While the principal continued to talk about heaven knows what, in my virtual reality I was in my thinking place. I was trying to replay the last few weeks in my mind. I guess you could say trying to find the reason why lately I've been…well not exactly myself. I still couldn't figure it out, the past few weeks were great. Everything's been going fine, I.. I... I feel so stupid right now. I caught the end of the assembly, something about grad I think. Oh well, they'll be talking about the same thing for the next 2 weeks, I'll figure out what's happening.

I'm at Sango's now. I'm waiting for her, in her room. I'm scared. I don't know what I'm going to tell her. She always knows when something's bothering me, and she's a wizard at figuring out what the problem is too. Why I haven't asked her for her help already I have no idea. Maybe, I don't want to find out what's bothering me. Here she comes. I hear her coming up her stairs. She always makes it so that everyone can hear her. That's what I like about her. She's not shy, and she's a load of a fun. Unfortunately, there is a downside to that. As soon as I hear that door open, it'll be the first thing she talks about. It's probably been gnawing at her all day. I hear the quite creek of her door. She comes in and sits down not to far away from me. She looks at me, and I look at her. Here it comes. She questions me on they way I've been acting lately. I came straight up and told her the truth, that I myself have no clue why I get a really sore feeling in my stomach, or why my lack of concentration has increased. She gets out one of our friendship journals. The ones we wrote in when anything was bothering us. She skimmed through it, and listed nearly every kind of girl "downer" possible. None seem to strike me as the reason why I'm acting this way. After a sure hour of her decoding me, I decided it was time for me to go. I left her with her wonders, and me with my thoughts. I decided to visit my best friend. He always seems to help one way or another, even though he's a guy, he always knows the right thing to say.

I knock on Inuyasha's doors. He opens it, but his attention is attached to the television screen. He turns his head, and welcomes me in. He had a humorless look painted onto his face, and I knew he had something to tell me. I sat down knowing he would need no, shall I say introduction, to whatever he needed to tell me. He sat down beside me, and told me that he was taking Kikyo to the prom. Kikyo. She's been his girlfriend for nearly a year now. He always told me something was holding him back from taking their relationship to a more serious level. I never figured it out what it was though. Guys - utterly hopeless in revealing their true and hidden feelings. This struck something inside me, that unknown emotion I mentioned earlier. Whatever it was, it hit. It hit it I real /i hard. For some reason, I reacted the complete opposite of how a best friend should act. My brain was telling me to smile, give him a hug, and say "I'm so happy for you". Instead, I got up, told him he was making the biggest mistake of his life, and left. I ran so that he couldn't catch up to me and question my actions. I pondered on why I just did what I did. I should've been happy for him, that's what I was telling my body to do. Instead, I was being controlled by another muscle in my body. The muscle that can be broken, yet no doctor can fix it. That's right, it was my heart. What was wrong with me? I rushed home.

I came home, and went straight up to my sanctuary. My place where I feel nothing can go wrong. My bedroom. I walked in, and turned on my medication. In case you're wondering what I meant, it's my radio. Whatever station it was on, it played a song that really caught my ears.

Christy Carlson Romano - Could It Be? Yes, this song is from the Kim Possible Movie, but what the hell, it works so :p

I know we've been, friends forever

But now I think I'm feeling something totally new

And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes

Now I see, you were always with me...

Could it Be

You and I never imagined

Could it Be

Suddenly, I'm falling for you

(I am falling)

Could it Be?

You were right here beside me

And I never knew

Could it be that it's true that it's you

That it's you

It's kinda funny you were, always's near

But who would ever thought that we would end up here

But every time I needed you, you've been there for me through

Now it's clear

I've been waiting for you----!

Could It be?

You and I never imagined

Could it be?

Suddenly, I'm falling for you

(I am falling)

Could it be

You were right here beside me

And I never knew

Could it be that it's true that it's you

Ooooooh

That it's you...

Oooh

Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives

I can see it in your eyes------

Oh, that it's real

And it's true,

And it's just me and you!

Could it be?

That it's true

That IT'S YOU!-----

Could it be

You and I never imagined

Could it be

Suddenly, I'm falling for you

(I am falling)

Could it be

You were right here beside me

And I never knew,

Could it be that it's true that it's you.

Could it be

That it's true

That it's you

Could it be

That it's true

That it's you

Could it be

That it's true

That it's you

Could it be

That it's true

That it's you

Could it be, oh it's you!------

Kind of reminds me of Inuyas-. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden realization. Was it him? This whole time? Could it be that all of a sudden, I'm falling for him? He's my friend. It can't be this way, he has a girlfriend? ... But… that would explain why I lashed out on him, when he told me he was taking her to prom. But, I mean if she's his girlfriend it's only expected that they'll go together. Yet, I'm still upset. This is it, I've been thinking about Inuyasha this whole time. It's our last event together in high school, and he won't be there... with me. I'm so stupid. After all these years, all these possible opportunities, I choose now to realize what my heart's been trying to be telling me forever. No wonder why I couldn't make any relationship work. No wonder it was impossible for me to find someone that was my type. It was because none were Inuyasha. None of them were him. No one can make me laugh, or smile like he can. No one understands me better then him. Now it's too late. I've lost him. I notice the sun setting outside, so I choose to depart to my usual spot at this time. I'm going to my roof. The view from up there is absolutely amazing. It would really give me an opportunity to clear my head.

I slowly opened the window of my room, and sat down outside on the roof. The sun was slowly setting, the birds were flying by, and there was a gentle warm breeze. The perfect atmosphere for a troublesome day. I wondered what would happen now. As if on cue, there appeared Inuyasha through my bedroom window. He knew I'd be here, he knew me that well. He was always there for me. I looked up, but then turned away. He stared at me, awaiting my explanation. Knowing that if he said anything I'd probably just yell at him again. I guess his patience ran thin, because he asked me what was wrong. I tried to tell him it was nothing, and I had no idea what he was talking about. Regrettably, he knew I was lying. He assured me that whatever it was, he'd help me get through it. He motivated me to tell him what was bothering me. I can't handle this anymore. If I tell him then it'll be off my conscience. It'll finally be out there. Maybe that's why I was overcome by an unfamiliar emotion. I couldn't explain it because it's something that I had to clarify. I'll do it, I'll tell him. 

Here I am, still on the roof. I just finished telling him, now he's gone. He looked at me, laughed, and thought I was joking. I looked firmly at him, trying to hold onto every ounce of dignity I had left. Then, he finally noticed that I was serious. He was astonished. As if everything he just heard was a dream, or probably a nightmare. He turned away from me, and asked me why I was doing this. I kept telling him that I don't even understand. I could see it, he was starting to get mad. He yelled at me. He told me that after all these years, after everything, and when he finally has someone he possibly could see building a strong relationship with, I dropped this on him. He told me I was selfish. Selfish to wait till the last minute, till everything had been planned. I didn't say anything. I tried to avoid looking at him, for I knew I had just, unintentionally, dragged him into my circle of conflicts. He was apart of it now, he knew, and nothing was going to change that. He got up and left. Which brings me back to being on the roof, alone with thoughts and this uncomfortable feeling of guilt. Except this time, I contemplated on whether my choice of timing was appropriate. Inuyasha did have a point. He was just getting adjusted, saw a plan for the future, and now I ruined it. He was right, I am selfish. He'll avoid me at school tomorrow, and until he finds a way to " break it to me." I don't even know why I bothered. I'm nothing like the girls he goes for. Come to think of it, I'm the exact opposite. Now, I think I've ruined our friendship. No, I destroyed it.

My assumptions were correct. I haven't talked to him this whole week. I'm now going to the prom with Hojo. He asked and I figured it's him or no one. I smiled and accepted. Oblivious to Hojo, I had accidentally called him Inuyasha. Thankfully, he didn't notice, that or he didn't care. I hated it when Inuyasha was mad at me. He hardly every gets mad at me, but when he does it's brutal. I decided to go the park after school. Somehow remembering childhood amusements always seem to brighten my days. I would go swinging just like I use to when I was younger. I always believed that one day I would touch the skies, oh the fantasies I had. I sat there and swung all by myself. Children usually populated the parks, but it was dinner- time. I thought about this situation constantly, that I started to believe that one day he would forgive me. We would look back at this, and laugh. Laugh at how stupid this whole thing really was. I started to laugh, but immediately stop when I felt someone push me. "You're never gonna reach the skies that way." the stranger laughed. I stopped and turn to be faced with Inuyasha. I asked him what he was doing here, when I noticed that he was no longer wearing the necklace that Kikyo had given him. I asked him where it was and he told me it was over between them. I could feel my eyes start to water. I knew why it was over. It was because of me. Inuyasha must've been distracted all this week, and she couldn't handle him anymore. He handed me a tissue, and told me that he broke it off. I questioned him. Why had he done it? He told me because the reason that he could never evolve their relationship to a more serious level was because of me. I was baffled. I started babbling on how much he sucks at explaining. Then he told me. He said that I meant more than a friend to him. That whatever I felt, he felt it too. He apologized and told me that he felt the same way I did, confused and astonished, when he first figured it out. I asked him why he hadn't told me. He said that he was afraid. Afraid that I'd walk away, and out of his life forever. That I would reject him because he was more of a brother than anything else. As if my timing was perfect, I started bawling. Why? I have no idea. I was happy, truly I was. It was as if I still needed convincing. At that moment he embraced me. However, it was different from all the times before. This time there was a different "vibe" between us. This time it had more significance, it had a meaningful purpose. As usual he always knew just the right thing to do.

He's still my best -friend. He still calls me stupid, and I still pick on him for his abnormalities. After all, he had one unique appearance. But, there are some things that are different now. Just when he looks at me I start to smile, and he makes me laugh more then ever. He seems more caring and protective. Which can get annoying but I'm not one to complain. He was my best friend since preschool. I spilt my apple juice, and he cleaned it up and gave me his. Then, we both realized we had the same taste in juices. Before I knew it, here I am at my senior prom, with flowers in one arm, and Inuyasha in another.


End file.
